


Chapter 2 – How I got my memory back

by erins_culinary_service



Series: How the Darkness Met the Light [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: Y/N remembers everything and it's not all good.





	Chapter 2 – How I got my memory back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for all the background info, but hoping to get more into the romance in the next chapter. Let me know what you think

They were not hunting animals. Y/N should've seen the signs, but she honestly thought the salt and lighter fluid were going to be for cooking whatever they caught. 

Sam and Dean decided to taking her on a simple salt and burn would be the safest hunt Y/N could go on without getting her killed. If Sam was wrong about this Dean was going to kill him. They parked baby outside the house. The body was buried in the back yard so all they had to do was avoid making the ghost angrier than it already was while trying to see if Y/N could remember anything about hunting. It sounded simple enough, but when was anything ever easy for them? 

Y/N stared at the house, scared and angry that she got herself into this mess. Dean saw the look on her face while he was going through baby's trunk. 

“You know we can handle this if you wanna stay here.” 

“No I'm doing this. If this will help me remember something, anything that'll help, I'm willing to try it. 

Dean smirked. If he's wasn't careful he might end up actually wanting her to stay. Sam agreed to burn the body while Dean and Y/N distracted the ghost inside. Dean handed her an iron rod. He figured she could use it to defend herself without getting hurt in case she wasn’t really a hunter. He loaded his gun, tucked it in his jeans and grabbed some salt to give to Y/N. He would only intervene if things went horribly wrong. 

They walked inside trying to draw out the ghost. Y/N held the rod like a bat ready to swing at anything that moved. She was starting to think this was all some sick prank, when something appeared behind her. 

“Y/N watch out!” 

She didn't know what Dean was shouting about until she turned around and came face to face with a man who should be dead. He wasn't very happy. The ghost pushed her and she slid along the room. She got up and swung her rod making him disappear. Dean wanted to help, but she needed to do this on her own and it was killing him inside to watch. 

Y/N kept swinging at the ghost whenever it appeared, circling the room waiting for it to show its face again. After a while they assumed Sam already burned the bones, but you know what they say about making assumptions. Y/N let her guard down and that's when the ghost reappeared and grabbed Y/N by her throat. Dean was about to shoot it, but the ghost rammed her head into a wall, knocking her out and bursting into flames. Y/N was bleeding as Dean checked for any other injuries. He picked her up and sat with her as Sam drove them back to Bobby’s place. They were in so much trouble. 

*** 

Y/N never thought getting her head bashed into a wall would be what brought her memories back. While she was out cold her entire life flashed before her eyes and for a moment she thought she was dying. Y/N saw everything so clearly, all the hunts she went on, everything she was taught and her real last name. Growing up as a hunter is hard enough for anyone, but when your last name is Van Helsing you might as well have a target tattooed on your back. 

Y/N felt as if a wall had broken in her mind and her memories were coming back. It would take time for her to remember everything in her life, but she remembered what was important. She knew she was going to be back to normal. She also remembered why she was here. Her brother. They're was no way he was just hiding during the apocalypse. He was planning something and working with the Winchesters was the only was way for both of them to get what they wanted 

They were close to Bobby's house when Y/N gasped and woke up, her head pounding. It startled both of the Winchesters and Sam swerved a bit before continuing the rest of the drive. Dean looked at her face with wide eyes, relieved that she was okay. He helped her lie back down careful with her head. 

“You scared me for a second there sweetheart.” 

“Only a second? I guess I'm losing my touch.” 

She was different. More confidant. Sam and Dean noticed it, locking eyes through the mirror. She was a hunter who got her memory back, and everyone in the car knew it. 

*** 

“This is a joke right? Everyone knows the Van Helsings died way before any of us were even born!” Dean thought Y/N was insane. Maybe when she hit her head she got worse instead of better. 

“The last Van Helsing here in America did, but not all of us. They're more than enough hunters here that we weren't needed anymore. Now that the apocalypse has started my parents probably thought you might need some extra help.” 

“That doesn't explain why you were here before it started and what about your brother?” 

Sam was curious and you know Bobby and Dean were too which is why they were listening to you instead of calling you crazy. Well at least Sam and Bobby weren't. 

“I came here to kill my brother, Garridan, and keep him from causing even more trouble. He's not a Van Helsing by birth and I guess the evil in his blood finally caught up with him” 

Y/N felt her heart ripping inside her chest. For all the horrible things Garridan has done in his life, he never once stopped being her big brother. He promised never to let anything happen to her and never broke that promise. Garridan loved his little sister and Y/N loved him. Killing him would be like killing herself. Her family knew this, but sent her after him anyway. 

Dean could see the pain in her eyes and knew that look. It was the look Sam had whenever they talked about Dean going to hell. It was the look he had when Sam died. He broke the silence. 

“What do you mean ‘the evil in his blood' and why erase your memories if you were supposed to stop him?” 

“It's how we find out who is fit to be a hunter and who isn't. Once we're done training, at twenty one, our memories are wiped away and we're sent away from home. If we find our way back into the life then we continue on as hunters, but if we don't then we live life like nothing ever happened. It's not the best system, but it's how things are done. My family knew that my brother wouldn't hurt me especially if I couldn't even remember who he was.” 

Y/N took the necklace she was sent from Bobby, her fingers tracing the markings surrounding the cross, and sat down on the makeshift bed. 

“As for his blood, I'm sure you know the story about Abraham and Dracula,“ Dean interrupted her. 

“Wait Dracula was real?” 

“Yeah he was. What nobody ever knew was that Dracula had succeeded in making a child. Abraham didn't find him until after Dracula was already dead and he couldn't kill a baby, so he did the only thing he could think of. He took him in, raised and loved him like his own child despite who his father was, but Abraham wasn't an idiot. He met with a prophet to see what would happen between his descendants and Dracula’s after he was gone. Whatever the prophet said, Abraham didn't want the family knowing. The prophecy was written down and hidden, but what we do know is that eventually one of his descendants would turn. That's why he had this necklace created.” She put the necklace on and continued. 

“Whoever gets stabbed and dies from this can't come back. Not as a ghost, demon, or because of a deal made with a demon. It'll also kill any and all family members of that person. Garridan's real parents went rogue and my parents killed them without using this necklace because they didn't want to kill their nephew. They adopted him and eventually had me. He never knew his real parents or that he wasn't really my brother. What my parents didn't know was that he would turn on us too.” 

“Look we'd love to help, but" 

“I'm not asking for your help. In case you forgot I’m supposed to help you clean up your mess along with dealing with Garridan.” 

Dean liked when she talked back to him. Y/N could take care of herself and he knew that, but that didn't stop him from wanting to take care of her. He just wanted to be around her. 

“I know one thing for sure, my brother is planning something big and the apocalypse is just a distraction.” Y/N thought Dean would be the one to say something, but Sam spoke first. 

“We'll help you-" 

“Sam!” he held up a hand towards Dean. 

“We'll help you stop your brother, if you help us stop the apocalypse. We'll have more time to figure this out if we solve one problem at a time. Please. “ Sam looked at Y/N with his puppy eyes. Damn he was good at that. 

“Fine” Dean wanted to smile. Thanks to Sam he got what he wanted. More time with Y/N. Sam smiled as Y/N rolled her eyes. What has she gotten herself into this time?


End file.
